


Yullen Drabbles

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Yullen drabbles, one of which is an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yullen Drabbles

**Déjà vu**

It’s that weird feeling when you’re dreaming and at the same time you know it’s a dream. You’re watching a boy, not that much younger than you. He’s living a hard life with a circus, he’s rude, and refuses friendship with anyone. So similar to you.

But there’s a man, who is like a father to him, that makes his day brighter, maybe like your Master does even though you don’t want to admit it out loud. You watch this boy go through a change after that kind man dies. You feel him closing up to the world and then re-emerging, burying his old self and carrying on, always following the vow he made to his father.

Years later you meet him again, but by then you’ve forgotten the dream and don’t recognize him. Inevitably you grow closer to each other, once again because of your similarity. You clash constantly, yet work so perfectly together when the need arises.

And you’re left with this nagging in the back of your cluttered mind, that this boy, now becoming a man like you, has been with you all along and will continue to be until the very end.

 

 

**Overflow**

You wake to feel him shivering against you, and you know it’s not from the cold, but a nightmare that he won’t voice and you won’t ask.

You pull him close, your bodies still coated with sweat from earlier. He climbs on top of you, and as he takes you, you wrap your arms and legs around him pulling him closer still, your bodies rolling together perfectly.

A groan issues from his mouth and the sound of your name you love to hear so much, and you answer with a cry of your own.

Your lives were empty shells, but now they’re filled to the brim, overflowing, like his tears as they drip down and mingle with your own, which he kisses and licks away. You kiss him warmly on the lips, before he slides down your body to rest his head on your chest, and you slip off back into the land of Morpheus.

 

 

**Float, Fly, Fall**

You sit, trapped by those who need your song. This place would be nothing but silence without your melody and they refuse to compose their own, so they keep you here day after night after day, in your endless prison.

He floats through the sky, black against white, and lands, his feet touching the surface without a sound. His eyes flash cold, dark blue fire, while yours glitter brilliant grey, taking in his form. Deep darkness reflecting off pure light.

He can cut the bars of your cage easily, allowing you to float, fly freely upwards, upwards, and you follow him down, down, down to the depths of oblivion and illuminate it with your warmth as he glides down next to you, welcomes you to his home.

The cries of the others who inhabit this place ring in your ears as they cower, unused to this new radiance, and you sing, sing, sing for them to ease their pain.

You rise into the air as you deliver your song, turning slowly in time with the tune, and when you finish you fall, fall down into his open arms, feeling the heat beneath the chilled skin.

Wings of sable and snow enclose you both in a cocoon of dark and light and warm, always warm, and you continue to fall, fall, forever falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for "Float, Fly, Fall" was a [beautiful picture](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34596093) by one of my favorite artists [金艮pyon](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3015020)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on February 8, 2013, January 13, 2013, and March 28, 2013 respectively.


End file.
